Caminando descalzo sobre cristales rotos
by lauritachan
Summary: La autora esta furiosa y escribió esta aberración para desahogarse: era todo, su vida nunca había sido tan infeliz hasta que lo conoció. Fue estúpido pensar que juntos cambiarían el mundo... que el amor que juraba que le tenía era auténtico pero la triste verdad era otra.


Estaba tan cansado, toda su vida parecía pasar frente a sus ojos en ese preciso momento. Cada sonrisa, cada caricia dada, los besos y abrazos furtivos... Los golpes, el sexo fúrico, llanto, fingir que no eran nada para poder mantener su reputación.

Todo era una ilusión, un espejismo que llegó a crearse a lo largo de esos años bajo el servicio de la BSAA y que hoy se rompía en miles de pedazos, así como su corazón lo hizo hace meses atras. Lo recordaba todo, aún cuando hasta hace poco había despertado de lo que parecía ser un sueño eterno cuál hechizo de la bella durmiente, un hechizo que no fue roto por un beso de verdadero amor.

Sangre, su visión borrosa y aún limitada por las circunstancias del pasado no impedían que caminara hacia su objetivo. Podía oír los gritos aterrados, gente llamando su nombre, clamando piedad; disparos, amenazas, voces murmurando que se entremezclaban con sus antiguos recuerdos donde todo parecía ser mas idílico y esperanzador.

Piers siempre fue alguien destacable y distinto al resto de los soldados, entrenado desde niño con el deber de seguir con el legado militar que su familia conservaba desde generaciones, el joven de cabellos castaños con tonalidades miel y brillantes ojos de un verde que recordaban a una jugosa aceituna era claramente una promesa, un prodigio destinado a la grandeza y el honor. Orgullosos sus padres confiaban ciegamente que llegaría lejos, formaría una familia y terminaría alzando el apellido Nivans en lo alto convirtiéndose en coronel u obteniendo un puesto mucho mayor dentro de lo que podía caber sus posibilidades. Luego, la oportunidad pareció llegar a él cuál golpe de suerte al momento que el legendario Chris Redfield posara sus cansados ojos sobre el chico.

Una mueca zurcó por sus labios, la sangre fresca manchaba sus manos y botas. Gente a su alrededor corría atemorizada, trataban de ocultarse de la lluvia de balas que caían en ese momento, algunos tropezaban y eran alcanzados por los proyectiles. Su llegada había sido anunciada, todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino se convertía en una amenaza automática, quería que se enteraran de que estaba ahí, llamar la atención y destruir todo lo que le habia destruído a él.

Siempre siendo maduro, comportándose como la voz de la razón... Semblante serio y con una disciplina aprendida a golpes como en la vieja escuela, nada parecía inmutarlo. Sus compañeros de la escuela solían admirar el porte poderoso que podía tener, las chicas solían suspirar al descubrir la sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, no era un inadaptado y aún cuando existiese personas que se mofaran de su seño fruncido la verdad del asunto es que muy en el fondo el joven se sentía fuera de lugar. Ah, sus queridos padres... A ojos ajenos lucían como la familia perfecta, una pareja envidiable y estable con un hijo apuesto con un futuro prometedor, con una encantadora casa y el dinero suficiente para vivir una gran vida; todo eso era nada con la mentalidad que ambos tenían a puertas cerradas.

Un par de caras conocidas fueron vistas por el muchacho de veintitantos años, ambas lucían hermosas como siempre, los vestidos de gala realmente resaltaban sus curvas pero el maquillaje corrido y el cabello despeinado arruinaban todo. Era una lástima que no hubieran traído armas, estaban totalmente indefensas tratando de comunicarse con sus respectivas parejas. Claro que era inútil en ese momento, su tiempo había llegado al final, con ataques físicos no podían derribarlo, su fuerza era inferior y tenía algo más que le daba la ventaja sobre las dos chicas.

Si había una sola cosa de la cuál podría arrepentirse era de haber entrado a la BSAA, a pesar de ser lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido también fue su sentencia y lo que le arruinó la vida. Pudo haber seguido en el ejército y logrado el objetivo que se le impuso desde su nacimiento... eso hubiera sido mejor, aún tendría a su familia, su estabilidad y una vida como la de antes; ah, pero el era caprichoso y su ambición por sobresalir le llevaron a ir más lejos y aventurarse por algo que muy pocos militares hubieran contemplado con tal de salvar su propio pellejo: la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.  
Y si, al inicio todo parecía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Le encantaba la atención y el desafío, el ser un gran francotirador, el dar en el blanco a cualquier objetivo aún con distancias largas y obstáculos que hubiese en el medio, el verse progresando y escalando de rango a rango en tan poco tiempo, sentirse en su elemento y presumirlo con sus padres, agrandando su ego hasta el máximo.

Siguió caminando entre el caos, buscando aquello para poder completar su misión; sería una mentira decir que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sabía bien porque estaba ahí y que sus acciones no eran controladas por alguien más. Pateaba los cuerpos inhertes como tantas veces lo hizo para abrirse camino entre la multitud, revisaba buscando sobrevivientes y deshaciéndose de cada amenaza que se le cruzaba en su camino como solía hacerlo cuando aún era teniente del equipo alfa. Varios hombres entraron corriendo al gran salón, apuntaban con sus armas al enemigo dispuestos a terminar con este. Piers sonrió, mirando a sus antiguos amigos y otros tantos miembros del equipo alfa y bravo entre el grupo de hombres. Era una pena que ese reencuentro fuera a terminar mal.

Entre tantos muertos el aroma festivo aún se mantenía sobre el aire, las flores frescas que se abrían con una belleza inmesurable le recordaban al muchacho el florecer de un nuevo amor. En el momento que le conoció, Chris era un hombre en sus treinta, apuesto y encantador con un humor agradable y un optimismo sin igual, algo muy difícil de creer para alguien que estuvo en el incidente de Raccoon City, su cabello desordenado y negro como una obsidiana, su mirada penetrante y de una coloración que iba desde un chocolate intenso hasta un azul brillante le hacían único; en ese entonces el era solo un joven de 19 años, un hueso duro difícil de roer con un temperamento arrogante sin la intención de querer involucrarse con alguien de manera romántica y sobre todo... Con una mentalidad conservadora bastante arraigada, repudiando por completo la idea de la homosexualidad.  
El primer paso lo dio el mayor, acercándose coqueto durante una noche de viernes que todo el equipo salió a beber a un bar: estaba ebrio y sus insinuaciones eran torpes y directas, algo que le resultó patético y repulsivo al ver como una de las manos grandes frotaba su entrepierna mientras que la otra lo atraía a su cuerpo, susurrándole con su voz grave sobre lo bien que lucía en la ropa que traía puesta. Al dia siguiente y en los días posteriores a ese el mayor siguió insistiendo, disculpándose por el atrevimiento previo y justificándose por su estado etílico...

Dio vuelta una mesa para cubrirse mientras recargaba su arma, preguntándose en donde estaba su antiguo capitán en ese momento. Gruñó molesto, pensando en lo cobarde que era por enviar a otros a hacer el trabajo que le pertenecía a él, poniéndoles en peligro en vez de dar la cara y arreglar el desastre por su cuenta

-Simplemente hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian- se puso en posición, usando la mesa como soporte apuntó dando en el blanco a quienes comenzaban a rodearlo.

Miró el merengue derramado en el suelo junto con los aperitivos desperdiciados junto al mesero muerto que sangraba de la cabeza. Negó recordando la primera cita formal con Chris, una cita fantástica luego de mucho tiempo insistiendo con él para que le perdonara y arreglaran las cosas como dos adultos; en esa ocasión fueron a un restaurante en una zona que podría definirse como "exclusiva" pues Chris en todo el camino parloteaba acerca de su popularidad y lo exquisita que era la langosta... Durante mucho tiempo se lamentó haber aceptado la invitación, en especial cuando la relación que tuvo se volvió abusiva. Pero no podía culparlo del todo... o no quería hacerlo, después de formalizar su relación y vivir con el en carne propia el síndrome de estrés postraumático prefirió justificar esa violencia y dar la otra mejilla, convencido de que algún día podía regresar a ser el hombre maravilloso que fue con él.

Una vez que todos habían caído siguió firme en la descisión que había tomado. Llegó a la puerta que dividía la estancia con otro salón y entró de golpe, apuntando con el arma que traía a los presentes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- ah, Jake... siempre metiéndose con él, alterándolo solo para su disfrute -¿Dónde esta Sherry?-

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Solo vine a atar un cabo suelto-

Aprovechando la distracción los presentes fueron evacuando el sitio quedándose en el lugar compañeros y amigos de su ex pareja, cada uno observándolo con cierto temor y lástima... miradas falsas que le generaban asco, de gente que decidió darle la espalda y apoyar a su amigo antes que a él.

-Será mejor que te marches, Nivans... Este no es el sitio ni el modo- Leon dió un paso al frente poniéndose cerca del pelirrojo, consternado y con una angustia tangible en su tono de voz.

Piers suspiró molesto, recargando su arma... -Esto no es de su incumbencia... Desde el momento en que decidieron ignorar lo evidente dejó de ser su problema-

Rebecca alzó la voz, angustiada y con un nudo en la garganta -¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a saberlo? Pudimos haberlo detenido-

Una mueca de asco zurcó sus labios, a pesar de ese aspecto dulce y juguetón la castaña no era más que una mojigata, ella si sabía que sus lesiones eran hechas por Chris, los huesos rotos, los moretones y marcas en su cuerpo; pero como todos, prefería ignorarlo al no querer creer que su amigo y héroe proclamado era un abusador.

-Piers... aún podemos ayudarte...- Helena intervino esperando tener algo de tiempo o convencer al pobre chico -lamentamos no poder haber hecho nada más, pero esta no es la solución-

El chico rió de forma amarga ante tales palabras... Claro que pudieron hacer más, pero las apariencias eran más importantes.

-Es demasiado tarde para sus disculpas y su lástima...- diciéndo esto, abrió fuego contra todos ellos.

El inicio del fin llegó de forma abrupta a la tranquila vida de ambos, mucho antes ya habían obstáculos en su relación como el tener que esconderse cuando salían a cenar, o pretender solo ser teniente y capitán, mentor y aprendíz a los ojos de todos... Una de las cosas que más le dolían al muchacho era observar como el hombre coqueteaba con todas sus compañeras de misión pero no era algo tan grave a los ojos de él, Chris siempre volvía a sus brazos y todos sus celos se disipaban con cada pequeño detalle que le pudiera dar. Toda relación abusiva empieza con un detonante, de abuso psicológico puede pasar a abuso físico o sexual... El agresor cuando se siente culpable pide mil disculpas con regalos costosos o detalles bonitos, esperando que la víctima le perdone. El nunca creyó que esto fuera a tornarse en un bucle de violencia, siendo hombre y en una relación de su mismo sexo lo veía improbable pero sucedió. Después del incidente en Edonia Chris se volvió abusivo e iracundo con él, su alcoholismo incrementó y cualquier excusa le parecía válida para insultarlo y echarle la culpa por algo que no podía evitarse o tuviera algo que ver... Le gritaba, lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo azotaba contra la pared diciéndole lo inútil que era y el asco que le daba, muy pronto empezó a tener lapsus de memoria dónde no recordaba haberlo lastimado y cuando recobraba la razón lloraba a sus pies pidiendo miles de disculpas prometiendo siempre cambiar y ser mejor. Cuando estaba ebrio le ponía contra la pared o sobre la mesa, a veces le tomaba del pelo y lo arrastraba a su habitación donde le arrancaba la ropa a jirones y abusaba sexualmente de su cuerpo, penetrándolo sin cuidado haciendo que sangrara en el proceso, mordiéndolo, golpeándolo y humillándolo con palabras despectivas. "Solo sirves para ser mi puta", le decía, "Finn seguiría con vida si me hubieras detenido", "Mírate, eres tán patético que ni siquiera eres capáz de tener mi verga adentro sin ponerte a llorar", "hasta para ser maricón eres un maldito inútil".

El muchacho estaba desquitándose por tantos años de abuso y tiempo perdido, masacrando a cada uno de los amigos de su antiguo amante y capitán. Con cada bala una pequeña parte de él se sentía libre, cada disparo, cada corriente eléctrica que descargaba era como quitar un peso de su cansado ser. A Leon le plantó dos balas en el cráneo, destrozándolo por completo y uno más en el pecho, a Rebecca le disparó en las piernas y los brazos antes de apuntar a su estómago, a Jake lo tomó del cuello con su brazo izquierdo, mutado y deforme, electrocutándolo hasta causarle un paro cardíaco, a Helena y Sheva les disparó en las piernas para evitar que huyeran, siendo más despiadado con la segunda el cuerpo de Alomar fue llenado con más balas de las que era necesario para matar a un hombre adulto, mientras que a Helena, un par de disparos en el pecho y la tráquea bastaron para terminar con el asunto.

Denunciar un abuso nunca es fácil y siendo un hombre la situación es mucho más complicada. Piers quiso hacerlo varias veces desde que los ataques verbales se convirtieron en golpes y patadas pero Chris y los amigos de este nunca le permitieron tener ese beneficio, incluso cuando su familia llegó a enterarse de esto en lugar de apoyarlo le dieron la espalda y condenaron al infierno. "Arréglatelas tu solo, estás muerto para nosotros", "eso te pasa por ser un homosexual". Pidió ayuda tantas veces a Clarie, Leon y Rebecca al ser de los más cercanos a su amante, recibiendo la misma negativa de ellos; Rebecca incluso llegó a decirle que siguiera soportándolo porque lo único que necesitaba para curarse era que siguiera ahí con el. Iluso y aún esperanzado siguió con esa idea, creyendo ciegamente que aún podía cambiar y volver a amarlo como siempre lo hizo... Cuando la verdad era que solo fue un juguete para él, y tan pronto como lo creyó muerto siguió con su vida, olvidando su sacrificio yendo a parar al lecho de Jill Valentine.

-Piers... ¿Eres tú?- la sorpresa no cabía en los ojos del hombre frente suyo, ahora con unos 40 años y un porte distinto al que tenía antes.

Todo parecía como en esas fantasías que el hombre frente suyo tantas veces le hizo imaginar... ambos, vestidos de blanco mirándose uno al otro con los vitrales reflejando la luz solar del exterior cual arcoiris... Las flores frescas y el sonido de las campanas retumbando fuerte en sus oídos anunciando el gran día... Un día que jamás llegaría a realizarse para él y que se aseguraría de que tampoco fuera para Chris.

-Finalmente te dignas a aparecer... Tenemos un asunto pendiente que resolver- su semblante serio se ensombreció, la ropa blanca que portaba estaba manchada con sangre ajena.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- preguntó horrorizado por la masacre que había dejado tras suyo, sus amigos, su hermana, la gente que ayudó y conoció en esos años estaba muerta

-Encargarme de lo que debía...- caminó hacia él cargando su arma, dispuesto a hacerle frente a la razón de sus males y el motivo de su locura e inestabilidad.

-¿Dónde esta Jill? ¿Qué le haz hecho?-

-Me encargué de ella antes de llegar aquí, no fue tan difícil interceptar el auto donde iba... Debieron estar alertas y tener sus armas, como siempre me lo dijiste: "Nunca sabes cuando habrá un ataque sorpresa"-

-¿Por... por qué?- no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo estaba en shock. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando... Su Piers, el amor de su vida, una de las pocas personas que mas quiso había destruido una de sus últimas oportunidades de ser feliz.

Piers le golpeó en el rostro, derribándo al hombre haciéndolo caer junto al cadáver de uno de sus amigos que aún mantenía los ojos abiertos, tiró su arma y se fue a los golpes.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínico para preguntarlo... ¡Después de todo lo que sufrí contigo! Los insultos, las violaciones, toda tu rabia contenida me la echaste en cara, rompiste mis huesos, me fracturaste costillas, intentaste ahorcarme, me causaste hemorragias internas, heriste mis sentimientos, jugaste con el amor que te tenía para luego ignorarlo completamente ¡¿y te atreves a preguntar por que?!-

La ira de Piers iba en aumento, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, todo quemaba en su garganta, su estómago daba vueltas y sus puños arremetían feroces contra el rostro de su antiguo amor. Lagrimas amargas brotaban y caían sin cuidado por sus mejillas, gritaba, liberando su dolor, su brazo mutado producía electricidad y con cada golpe una descarga impactaba contra el rostro de Chris.

-Piers, para... Esto no debía terminar así- se cubría como podía del ataque, con ambos brazos, tratando de protegerse para poder hablar bién con el menor.

-Cállate bastardo, tu me hiciste esto...- sus puños se tensaban quedando pálidos -tú me destruíste- los nudillos impactaban con el cráneo y el estómago, sacando el aire y rompiendo de a poco la dentadura ajena -me mataste y mataste a mi destino- un nuevo golpe se instaló en su ojo, dejándolo cerrado e hinchándose -rompiste mi corazón, me engañaste y utilizaste- otro golpe impactó contra la nariz, rompiéndola en el proceso -tu no mereces la felicidad, Christopher Redfield-con su brazo mutado impactó a las costillas descargando una gran cantidad de electricidad que le hizo retorcerse -Me asegurare de eso, voy a romperte- con un golpe más en el estómago y una nueva descarga eléctrica Chris terminó escupiendo sangre.

-Lo siento, Piers perdóname... Lo lamento, aún te amo... Lo siento- era lo único que decía con cada golpe recibido, lloraba mientras veía en lo que se había transformado su teniente y gran amor, en el monstruo que le convirtió.

* * *

Todo había terminado, su dolor, su tristeza... todo se había ido, el motivo de sus males había dado su último aliento pidiendo piedad como el resto de los que estuvieron invitados a esa boda, pero no estaba conforme. Sabía que las cosas nunca iban a ser las mismas, que el siendo un monstruo jamás podía volver a incorporarse en la sociedad y con el genocidio que causó donde tomó las vidas de todos aquellos que le dieron la espalda estaba más que claro lo que debía hacer.

Huyó antes que la policía pudiera interceptarlo, no estaba dispuesto a que le capturaran o que neo umbrella cobrara el favor por haberlo encontrado y traído a la vida, fue al único sitio donde podía ir por última vez. Su hogar, el lecho que compartió con Chris tantos años y que fue testigo de todo lo bueno y malo de su relación... Todo estaba como la última vez que lo vio, recorrió un momento el lugar, miró las fotos que conservaba su ex capitán sorprendiéndose un poco por no haber destruído o tirado aquellas donde estaban juntos, entró a la habitación que ambos compartían revisando que tanto había cambiado todo. Con su mutación causó un corto circuito en los aparatos eléctricos y provocó un incendio, se recostó en la cama matrimonial, acurrucándose y cerró los ojos por última vez.

Su cuerpo ardió junto con el departamento y los objetos de valor de ambos, lo que el agua no se llevó el fuego destruyó.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí la autora con una nueva historia que escribí. Como lo dice el sumary, este fanfic lo escribí estando furiosa por lo que tiene alto contenido sad, trágico, violencia entre otras cosas. No suelo hacer esto pero necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo. Lamento la aberración que escribí, si es muy ooc o si ofendí a alguien pero mejor esto a hacer algo peor que pueda lastimar a alguien, añado que tal vez no vaya a subir pronto más one shots a Bearfield and Puppiers anthology, necesito algo de tiempo para escribirlos y aunque ya tengo al menos 3 borradores no sé como seguirlos :P.**  
**Espero poder actualizar pronto, nos leemos luego**


End file.
